Tale of a Demon's Best Friend
by Post-Apocalypse Dreamer
Summary: Aislin Bird, an orphan who lost her parents at four, befriended the teen boy who lived across the street at age five. Now, eight years later, he reveals to her the secret why he and his 'brother' never aged; they were demons. Post!Demon!Ciel Full Summery Inside
1. Prologue

**Tale of a Demon's Best Friend**

**By: Luna in Bloodland**

**Disclaimer: So, I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). I do own Aislin, though.**

**A/N: Uh, so, this is a Kuroshitsuji FF, and as you can tell it's ****_after_**** Season 2. And Aislin is my OC in this story. I plan it to be kinda of lengthy, hopefully, and that she isn't too terribly Mary-Sue, since I've had her developing in my mind for awhile now. If there is any of that, call me on it, please. And I don't really care much for reviews, I just enjoy writing and sharing it with people.**

**Full Summery: Aislin Bird, an orphan who lost her parents at four, befriended the teen boy who lived across the street at age five. Now, eight years later, he reveals to her the secret why he and his 'brother' never aged; they were demons. Quickly after, Aislin finds out her parents were not her real ones, but was accidently switched at birth, and her real ones are alive and well. The twist was... it wasn't her real parents who came to get her... it was her older brothers Gerard and Micheal "Mikey" Way. Now, Aislin has to come to terms with what her best friend really is, and understand the meaning of being 'famous' and 'wanted'.**

~Prologue~

Aislin Bird was like almost any other girl at the orphanage of Saint Marie's Angels. Small, sad, and without any family in the world. Of course, she was sad and small not from the sterotype of weak meals and being bullied at school, but because she refused to eat and watched her parents die at the young age of four in a car accident.

She was bullied, yes, but was not phased by the jires and rude comments, though. She was not small from being pushed down either, it was from her leniage of short people. Not drawf small, mind you, but normal small for a girl of her age who was yet to sprout up.

It was on a cool day in October, nearing her birthday of the thirty-first, better known as Halloween, that she decided to play with a rubber, sapphire blue ball she had recieved from one of the nuns as an early present near the open gates, on the side walk by the road. Young Aislin was five now, turning six in just a week, and for once in nearly a year and a half, the girl had a smile upon her face. Not very big, a ghost of a smile, but there none the less as she bounced the small ball that was almost the size of her hand balled into a fist.

A car drove past, blocking her from view of the large, eerie looking mansion across the road, and it startled the girl into missing the catch of her sapphire orb as it sprung up, expecting the open, small palm of it's owner... and falling down to bounce into the street, and across the road right into the tall grass of the mansion's yard. Aislin stopped in place, turning slowly to stare across the road at the several story home, hazel eyes open wide in dispair to show slowly welling up tears.

She was always told by the nuns not to cross the street by herself unless with an adult, and she didn't have one. If she left to go get one, what if a small animal came by, taking it? Or another small child with a parent who just happened across it and found it pretty enough to take? What if she was told no, that the ball wasn't valuable enough to go through all that trouble for?

The more the thoughts came, the more that tears fell until the five-year-old had started quietly crying, wishing it was not so hard to keep something dear without trouble.

Unbeknowest to her, the knee tall grass was being moved around already by a short teenager who had exited the house, looking through the grass with calculating, cold eyes the same color as her prized ball. His hair was almost black, like hers, but not quite, a more navy shade if possible, and he was dressed in all black, right down to the jeans he wore. His skin pale, like a vampire's in the midmorning sun, (1) but did not sparakle for all it's worth, stood out in startling contrast to both clothes and surrounding areas as he finally reached a hand deep into the weeds and lush greenery, retracting it to reveal the round rubber the little girl had begun to weep over losing in his smooth hand.

Looking across the road at the small girl, he sighed in annoyance before crossing the street without a second thought. He resisted the urge to sneer as he tapped her forehead, eliciting a small squeak of pain he would never admit aloud as cute. Aislin lifted her head up, rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hands and palms, trying desperately to rid her red streaked face of the salty tears. The navy haired boy held up the sapphire colored orb and the little girl let her mouth hang open just a tad in disbelieving awe, not able to comprehend someone could be so nice.

He bit back a rude retort about staring and took one of her hands that had froze in the air, pressing the ball into it. On instinct, the other hand moved to conceal the ball from view while moving to hold it close to her heart, eyes flickering to it several time before staying on the teen before her, head tilted back so she could try keeping eye contact with him.

"Th-thank you." She whispered softly, still looking forlorn but now for different reasons.

He shrugged, brushing off the fact he had not expected the girl to know how to thank someone, let alone talk. He was also slightly disturbed that she was still sad. Yes, she was in front of the orphanage he lived across from, but it did not mean she was one... did it? He never once had seen her leave or enter it, just always out front with paper and color pencils, drawing or practicing her writing. If it was a rainy day, he did not see hide nor hair of her period. He saw other children, but they stayed within the gates, blocking them from his view when he was bored.

"Yes, you shouldn't bounce that stupid thing so high, anyway, so it won't land in my yard again." He grumbled in an English accent, turning to leave. "I'll ke-"

"You live there?"

He stopped moving, brows furrowing. Of course he lived there! He said _his_ yard, did he not? Was she stupid or something?

"Yes," he sighed, "I live there, with my older brother."

The blue-eyed teen began to leave again, but she stopped him again. "Oh... Can I visit?"

"No." He growled. "You cannot."

"Why?"

"Because your parents do not know me."

"My parents are dead."

The teen put his lifted foot down with a sigh, feeling the need to put his palm to his forehead. Hard. Of course she was an orpahan, she _would not_ be outside that dull building _everyday_ if she was no't. Now, he just felt plain stupid.

"Well, you'll have to ask an adult to come over." Aislin gave him one of those doe eye looks he hated seeing for the fact he gave into them too easily, but the difference between getting them from someone else and her, was her's was unintentional. "They'll let you come." _Not really._

Her mouth opened slightly as her face seemed to brighten, but still lacked a smile. "Really?" She breathed quietly, wide eyed.

"Yes, really."

At that, the little, straight raven haired girl stuck out a hand to the navy haired teen, face still devoid of a smile but bright nonetheless. He hesitentently took it, and Aislin noticed the strangest thing; his nails were painted black.

"I'm Aislin Bird, nice to meet you!" She sang happily, quickly forgetting the boy's nails as he replied stoically. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, the pleasure is all mine."

**A/N: **

**I hade to do it! It was a perfect moment!**

**Anywho, on a more serious note, nothing is really given out, but how these two met, but in the next few chapters or so, you shouldn't read if you haven't seen Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) 2. A lot of SPOILERS~ are given out. And the name of the Fic is a slight giveaway in and of itself, plus the Summery is too.**  
**This has been in my head for AGES and if you read Big Brother (One-Shot of mine), you sorta have an idea of where this already leads.**


	2. BF is For Best Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor shall I ever, own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), it is a sad fact I must live with. I do, however own Aislin.**

~Chapter One~

~BF Means Best Friends~  
_Eight Years Later..._

It had been eight years, almost, since the day Aislin befriended Ciel, and it was safe to say the two were- for lack of a better term- best friends. Every night, after the nuns had tucked in the younger children and gone to sleep, the orphan would sneak from the second story window in her room, climbing down the roof, and slip through the closed gates and across to the teen's abode. The earliest nights, Ciel's elder brother would catch her when she fell from the roof and carry her across, now she didn't need help, nimble enough to not require assistance.

Often, when she had first begun these midnight visits, Aislin talked amicably of the boy with the other children and nuns. The elder ones would tell her the house had been abandoned for years, and what she saw were ghosts. The others her age had believed her, yet now thought Aislin was delusional or crazy, while the nuns simply thought it a cute story she told each morning at breakfast. Now, she did not speak of Ciel, knowing better than to let the others hear and jeer her friend who could not defend himself.

It was a warm summer day, shortly after Aislin had returned from the local park with her sketch pad and pencil box under arm, when the orphan had decided to visit Ciel, in broad daylight. One of the sisters and several others had taken the younger kids, much younger than her now, to the park she had left and the others her age and higher usually went to the mall to be with friends, so no one would notice as she stepped down the sidewalk, crossing to the other side part way home.

A gentle wind blew, rustling her black hair, bangs shadowing her hazel eyes. The girl, a young teen now, stopped to look up at the clear sky, very few clouds present, typical weather for Florida. A small, very visible, smile graced Aislin's lips and she continued on her way, fiddling with her shirt's hem, the other hand now clutching the pad and pencil box close to her chest.

Suddenly, tall grass shadowed her knees down from view of the old house, weeds and overly grown grass dried brown from the frequently hot weather, humid climate, and rare shower during the summer, never once cut in the long time the house has been 'empty'. She never minded, and turned to a long, cracked walkway, leading to the now looming 'abandoned' building. Within her mind, the thirteen-year-old snorted at the thought of Ciel not existing. _Completely absurd!_

Of course, there was always that over hanging, shadowed feeling that the other orphans her age were telling the truth. That she was delusional or crazy, or at least friends with a ghost as she had been told when she was still only six by the ones who now were away at college or married. Yet, it was always, very quickly, cast aside once she saw him and his brilliant sapphire eyes which always made her believe him real, no one able to dream up such eyes. And as she walked up the old, somewhat rickety, steps to the front door, which stood grandly locked behind a glass one, Aislin was once again ready for the long, comfortable silences they shared for hours, or quite talks over a drink she favored more than a cop favored coffee: tea. Especially Earl Grey, thanks to Ciel.

Quietly, her thin fingers pulled from her shirt and moved towards her neck, a thin, black satin chain with a plain key dangling from it, able to open any door within the house, and pulled open the glass door to insert the key to the lock. Jingling it to turn the lock fully, she pushed the door open forcefully, hinges creaking loudly, echoing down the dark entrance corridor like a cat's screech of pain.

Light flooded the hallway, putting the candles to shame and brightening the three legged table of wood carrying a vase of porcelain filled with white roses next to the door. A knowing glimmer glinted in her eyes, recognizing the ever freshly clipped roses. Ciel's older brother was in.

Hiding the key given to her several years previous inside the confines of her t-shirt splattered in paint, she pushed the door closed, and walked further in, sneakered feet walking across a soft rug before meeting hardwood flooring once again, eyes adjusting easily to the small amount of light. When she had first started the escapades, the lights would be brighter, even the chandelier in the dinning room lit up. She had wondered about it for some time, and then when she asked Ciel finally, he said he did not want to mess up her eye sight, and she told him she liked the dark. So, afterward, it was only candles to light her way that were ever lit up, to lead the way around the place. Like a woodland path.

The curtains, as always, were drawn, and she liked it just fine, the eerie feel was nice and familiar, and she moved onto the kitchen when she opened the door to the foyer and found it empty. It was odd to find it void of life, but then so was her coming in the middle of the day. The kitchen, though, was full of life, a certain black haired man, in fact.

Aislin noticed the oddest thing about him directly after; he was wearing a pink apron. The teen bit in a laugh and put a hand over her mouth, a small giggle slipping past. The pink, in all honestly, matched his clothes of black, just like Ciel's eyes fit his ebony dress style.

The man's back tensed imperceptibly to Aislin's eyes, before relaxing and turning to her, showing a smile of the utmost mischief, dark red eyes glinting in the shadowed light. She returned the smile, having learned to smile once again thanks to this man who she thought of as a brother she could never have, his jokes and stories funny enough to actually make her smile or even laugh.

"Hello, Miss Bird." The man greeted, nodding his head to her.

Aislin's face split into a grin. "I didn't know ya liked the color pink, Sebastian!"

The man, Sebastian, let his smile falter ever so slightly, eye holding in the twitch it almost gave into. Aislin herself continued to grin, and walked over, peering over into the pot, curious. Her hands were clasped firmly behind her back, as if she was instructed to do so, and her head cocked to the side.

"Hey, Seb, what are you making? It's just water." She asked, hazel eyes turning up to meet his deep red ones.

The man sighed, voice coming out in a deep British accent. "I am making soup for Ciel, he requested it."

Her brows, as black as Sebastian's own hair and neatly curved, dipped in, confusion glimmering within her eyes. Could not Ciel make his own soup? After all, they were brothers, not servant and master. It then crossed her mind to wonder why she thought such a thing, servant and master. Those days were long gone, in America at least, she did not know about the rest of the world.

Aislin shooed Sebastian from the pot, smiling now. "You're his brother, he should fix his own soup, not make you do it." She winked. "It's the twenty-first century, slavery is totally two hundred years ago."

Turning off the stove, she carried the small pot over to the sink before dumping it, cleaning it and placing it gently within the dishwasher. She turned to Sebastian, smiling softly still, almost in an eerie way like him, but not quite, having picked it up from him accidentally. Aislin proceeded to pick her sketch pad and pencil box back up from the counter, asking with a warm look.

"So, where is the shortie, anyway?" She questioned, using her teasing nickname for the boy who seemed never to age nor grow like her and every other person. Of course, she never thought farther past that it might be a birth defect that made him small, nothing else. Sometimes, Aislin could be _extremely_ naive. "I wasn't able to make it last night due to a sleep over one of the girls had."

Sebastian blinked in confusion, before smiling a charming, and disarming though the naive girl did not notice, smile. "Ah, yes. Ciel was worried you were sick, Miss Bird."

Her head whirled at the thought of him being worried, for she never really had seen Ciel show much emotion other than annoyance or smugness when they got into an argument and she or he won. And such an event was a rare occurrence, seeing as they got along like the stars, and usually she would storm away back home if one _did _happen to occur. So, Aislin looked at the elder of the two half-brothers, undoubtedly wide-eyed with confusion, making his smile slip ever so lightly.

"Miss Bird, I know it is hard to comprehend, but Ciel _can_ be emotional. He just chooses not too. Even _I_ hardly see it." Sebastian explained, noticing the hint of a sour mood showing in the girl's eyes she herself possibly did not perceive. That would not do, and would leave the day ending in a disaster. "Ciel is also out back on the patio. He'll be most delighted to see you in perfect health."

It was odd how, Aislin would sometimes notice, the older of the brothers spoke as if he was once a butler, and Ciel a high noble, even though the man was in his early twenties and Ciel appeared in his teens, and both claimed to have been raised in the rural area of England in modesty, making it impossible either could have been. The teen shook off the thoughts, and gave Sebastian a nod of thankfulness before moving to leave.

"Oh, and Miss Bird," she turned to look back at him, the man's red eyes flashing in the light, some raven black hair falling in his eyes, "Ciel really, truly, cares for your best interest. Any secrets kept, or emotions hidden, are to protect you. Please remember that, Miss."

The surprise written as plan as day on her face, like an open book, melted to soft understanding. Again, she nodded to him, adding a quietly breathed, "I'll take it into account." Swiftly, she turned and rushed from the kitchen directly afterward, feet taking her unconsciously to the back door that lead out onto a well furnished and discreetly hidden by tall, never clipped, shrubbery and wooden fence patio which lead into a semi-large backyard after a few stone steps, worn and cracked from years of rain and weather.

She grabbed the nob with her free hand as she came up to the wooden door, cool round metal chilling the inside of her hand before slowly beginning to warm from her body heat radiating from the smooth flesh. Turning it easily, she pushed the door open, letting in a gust of wind that smelled of sea salt and summer, light pooling into the house in the shape of the doorway with her shadow casting another within it. Out before her was the patio, taunt netting around it to keep out unwanted bugs, a door of wood and netting also leading to the yard a few feet away.

Peeking her head out, long, curly black hair falling over her shoulders, head turning left then right before settling on a familiar teen with black, almost navy shaded, hair in a messy, boyish cut, eyes lowered as the sapphire depths darted back and forth over the page, not having noticed the newer presence and looked up. He was absorbed, obviously, into the literature, and about once or twice, a small smirk, as if a secret he knew and author did not, amused him. Those simple smirks made her heart flutter a tiny bit and she took it for a feeling of wishing he would smile more, not smirk.

Naive indeed.

Aislin stepped out, shifting her shoulders a bit to loosen the baggy shirt that had already begun to cling to her body in the humid heat, and grinned largely before darting over to the unsuspecting boy to crouch behind his chair, weaved from wicker. Settling the pad and box on the floor, she leaned up to peer over the rim, down at the teen clad in black, but more noticeably the deep blue shirt he wore. She could call it midnight blue, and she had to ask him to wear the color more often. It quickly wondered into her mind as to what he possibly could have been reading to make him smirk so much, shoving the previous thought away, making her wonder whether to read along with him or not.

Deciding to ask instead, she stood up fully and leaned over, wrapping her arms around his neck, her hair falling over both sides of his shoulders, her face, eyes open with a sparkling curiosity, facing his upside down, though to her he was the one who appeared upside down. He blinked at her, hidden surprise in his eyes, having quickly concealed it after a tiny jump and realization of who it was.

"Aislin, I assumed you were sick." He stated, voice as void of emotion as ever. "Why are you here?"

The girl smiled innocently, saying, "To assume, Ciel, is to make an ass out of you and me." He grimaced ever so slightly at her cursing. "And I wasn't sick. One of the girls had a sleep over for her birthday and were up all night, I wasn't able to leave."

_So_ that _was all the commotion last night, _he thought to himself, not noticing how she was waiting for something until she coughed lightly, making his eyes zoom back to hers.

"Are you sure you are well?"

"Yes," Aislin replied right back, "I just want to know... what are you reading?"

His blue eyes flickered down to the letter littered page. "Just some fantasy novel about fallen angels and demons. Quite stupid, actually, because demons do not have wings, and can turn into animals, and must make contracts to stay in the human world, unless new demons with teachers. As well the fact angels usually turn psychotic after being cast from Heaven, not fall in love with a mortal." Ciel sighed, sounding bored. "I do not even remember why I went to the library for this book."

Blinking, she shrugged awkwardly from being upside down. "Dunno, maybe to see why other girls crave the forbidden fruit?" She read some words on the page before making a face of disgust. "Ew. How can you stand some demon making out with you; isn't that how they take your soul? That's what I've heard, at least, from the Sisters."

Ciel rolled his eyes, obviously finding the assumption completely absurd. "No, that is not. When they make a contract, and have fulfilled it, they simply take it. And what do you mean by 'other girls'? You aren't one of them?"

Aislin shook her head, hair waving and tickling his nose, making the navy haired boy want to sneeze. "Nope, nada." She pulled back to walk around and sit knelled by the arm of the couch, arms crossed over it, resting her head over them. "I find books like that stupid. The girls are helpless, and can't do anything for themselves, always making the guys decide. Just like that new crave on the vampire- if able to call them that- movie." For a second, all was quiet, then she asked, sounding like an inquisitive child. "And how do you know so much about demons?"

Ciel's face, for the briefest of moments, showed surprise before turning away as he obviously, but not so to her, lied through his teeth. "My parents contracted a demon, a maid of sorts if you will, to receive revenge for my twin's murder. Sebastian and I were helpless to stop them, and eventually she took their souls."

Aislin's eyes widened, brows raised as her eyes reflected sorrow, a few tears present. "I'm so sorry. If I'd known I wouldn't have asked."

Ciel turned his head to face her again. "You did not know, so it's fine, Aislin."

Still, Aislin could not help but feel sorry, and ashamed she had done so, for dredging up what she thought to be painful memories. She leaned over the armrest and hugged him, shock not hiding itself from the boy's sapphire eyes at the contact. After a few seconds, maybe almost a minute, hesitantly, Ciel lowered the book and wrapped his arms around her torso weakly, unsure of how to do this for they hardly ever hugged despite being, without a shadow of a doubt, best friends.

For in their- or should we say Aislin's?- vocabulary, the letters BF stood for best friends, and she new no other words with such initials.


	3. Upper Body Strength

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor shall I sadly ever, own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). Aislin is owned fully by me, though.**

**WARNING- Spoilers for end of Season 2**

~Chapter Two~

~Upper Body Strength~

_For in their- or should we say Aislin's?- vocabulary, the letters BF stood for best friends, and she new no other words with such initials._

Eventually, Aislin broke from the hug she had given Ciel, still looking upset with herself for dredging up such 'painful memories', as she would call them later. By that time, the navy haired boy had skilled his expression back into the void the other had known most of her life. She pulled back and smiled shyly at him, remembering how once Ciel had told Aislin that he did not like to be touched in such intimate ways.

"Sorry, Ciel," Aislin apologized bashfully. "I got caught up in the moment."

Ciel looked away from the curly haired teen, sapphire eyes cutting across the lawn icily. "It is fine." He sighed softly, voice the only indication to his boredom. "You do so often enough that I have grown to accept it, Aislin." He eyes turned back to her as he finished.

Her pale cheeks flushed, hazel eyes, more so green than brown, darted to the flooring of wood on the patio then to her hands set folded in her lap. The actions left Ciel thinking it was, in a way, cute. A mumbled 'sorry' tumbled from her lips before both heard a cough, making the two raise their heads in sync towards the door to enter the several stories tall building to find Sebastian standing there, holding several cups and a tea pot, small bowl of sugar, and several other things laid out neatly on a tray, including little cakes.

"Miss Bird, Ciel, I've brought tea. We were out of Earl Grey, so I fixed Green in it's stead until I can go to the store to retrieve more." He smiled his ever charming smile, reddish-brown eyes partly closed. "I hope this is fine."

"Yeah!" Aislin said chipperly, getting up to take the tray from him, but the taller man held it out of her reach, leaving her pouting with her arms crossed. "Man, Sebby, why can't I just take the tray for once."

The man's eye, ever so slightly, twitched at the nickname but he returned her pout with a wide, disarming smile. "Because, Miss Bird, it is a known fact you would drop it as soon as you took it from me. You have no upper body strength."

The girl's mouth gaped at him, eyes wide in shock before glaring at him. "You're a jerk, y'know that?" She asked, frowning and turning her back to him.

Sebastian frowned at her as Ciel watched on in amusement, familiar with what she was doing. The girl may still be oblivious, but that never meant she could not be sneaky to get what she wanted. In fact, the obliviousness just helped her get what she pleased now, due to it adding to her- he never could deny- cuteness. Yet, of course, never her nor Sebastian would ever know this. Never would they let him live it down.

The boy tuned back in when he knew what was coming next. Well, what he thought was next.

"My apologies, Miss Bird." Sebastian said eloquently. "I did not to, as you young ones say now these days, 'burn' you."

That then was a 'burn', and Aislin was no longer faking her pout either. The teen truly was offended. Sadly, that was _never _a good sign.

The eldest of the trio blinked when he felt the sudden mood shift around the girl. It felt more frigid than before.

"Miss Bird? Are you alright?" He asked, tray lowered to his side once again. "You seem to ha-"

Quickly, Aislin spun around, snatching the tea tray from Sebastian, quickly moving it towards the small table, setting it down lightly. She turned back around to the stunned male, arms crossed with a victorious smirk and nose in air. Even Ciel stared quite a bit before smirking towards Sebastian himself.

"Who says I don't got any upper body strength again, Sebby?"

* * *

Later in the afternoon, by about two, Aislin decided it was time she got back before someone noticed her absence. She parted with wave to Sebastian and hug to Ciel, once again forgetting about his space issues, before running across the street, through the gate, and across the lawn into the large house. All the while Ciel watched from the second floor of his home, sapphire eyes intently following the girl to make sure she was safe.

A knock come to his door and he turned just as it opened, revealing Sebastian who held no friendly smile but a neutral expression. Ciel nodded to his elder brother as he moved to sit in a chair next to a finely made bed.

"Ciel," Sebastian spoke from where he stood, "you do understand she will eventually question us, correct? Miss Bird must know the truth of our existence eventually if you truly consider her as a friend."

The navy haired teen looked out the window. "Sebastian, do not speak of something that will never happen." He scoffed. "If Aislin has not wondered by now, then she will never. And when did I ever say she was a friend? She is but a nuisance."

The elder's brows furrowed slightly, though it did not seem to fit him. "I find it hard to believe your words. At first, she was but an annoyance to I, but I have grown to accept how she is. You cannot, after eight years, expect me to believe she is still nothing but a nuisance to you?" Sebastian turned to the door, no longer looking confused, but smug. "Even I, as old as I am, have grown soft for the little human. I no longer crave for her soul as I once did yours, and I know you have changed as well."

The younger did not turned to look at the older, but you could see the slight tighten of his jaw. "Do not speak of which you do not understand, Sebastian. Never were you human, and never shall you be."

"I may never have, nor shall I ever, but I have been among them long enough to understand their inner-workings. And I know you have hardly changed in the hundred twenty years you've been a demon." He looked over his shoulder to the teen, eyes turning a glowing pink-ish hue. "When shall you inform Miss Bird of us, my lord?"

Ciel finally turned to look at Sebastian, and his eyes glowed the odd pink-ish colouring as well, his face a scowl. "Tonight."


	4. Reap Her Soul

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Black butler(Kuroshitsuji), luckily I own Aislin.**

~Chapter Three~  
~Reap Her Soul~

_Ciel finally turned to look at Sebastian, and his eyes glowed the odd pink-ish colouring as well, his face a scowl. "Tonight."_

* * *

"Miss Bird."

Aislin jumped at the voice, snatching her blue colour pencil back from her picture before looking to her window to see Sebastian crouched there, patient. Her hazel eyes eyes darted towards the top bunk of her bed to see her roommate fast asleep.

Setting down the pencil beside the drawing she had been colouring in, Aislin stood, walking to the window. She leaned out to look from the window, left then right, before pulling back to let in the tall man. His movements were fluid as he came through, looking about the room in curiosity.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here? I'm not six anymore." Her arms were crossed over her chest, clad in a baggy t-shirt and sweats, looking ready for bed. "And I don't leave for another hour."

Sebastian bowed to the girl, which puzzled her, making her cock her head to the side in wonder. "My apologies, Miss Bird, but Ciel requested you come more early tonight." He smiled at her, before turning to the picture she had previously been working on. It was very well drawn, one of Ciel sitting with a book in hand, most of it finished and shaded already. "If you do not mind my inquiry, but was this done by you, Miss Bird?"

Her eyes followed his gaze. "The drawing? Yeah. It's not all that good though." Aislin shrugged. "But why does Ciel want me to come over early? That's new."

"No reason but for longer time with you." Sebastian explained. "And I must say, this is more a painting than a simple 'drawing'. You are very skilled."

"Thanks." The curly haired girl murmured in appreciation. "Not many say that." She smiled up at him before motioning to the window. "You first, Sebby~!"

* * *

The door creaked open naturally when the dark man opened the door, gesturing for Aislin to enter first, which she did from knowing his stubbornness to be polite. The hallway was also normally lit with a few candles every few feet from the other. Something was different though about it all still.

Maybe the different time as to the usual? How Sebastian brought her over instead of her coming on her own? Or maybe the off putting air of foreboding?

Whichever, it caused her to shiver slightly as goosebumps rose and glance back at Sebastian who held no expression. He noticed her looking and smiled to her, yet it was hallow.

"Ladies first, Miss Bird. He is in the foyer."

Aislin returned the smile best she could and moved forward down the to the foyer.

When they reached it, all was quiet, so she out stretched her hand for the door nob. As she began to open it, a hand from behind grabbed hold of it as she was pulled back from the door to behind Sebastian.

"Wha-"

"Shh." He placed a finger to his lips, silencing Aislin who blinked at him with slight wider-than-usual eyes.

Biting her bottom lip, she listened with Sebastian. A minute or two passed without sound and she opened her mouth to speak when there was the sound of struggling from within, causing her to clench the man's sleeve. A look of disappointment touched his eyes while taking hold to throw open the door.

Aislin was prepared to scream, but it was the opposite. The girl laughed.

Ciel, struggling, was being held by a woman in red with long, bright red hair who was cooing over him, calling him cute and adorable. Sebastian still stood before Aislin, the protective aura now gone to be replaced by one of amusement as she laughed herself to near tears behind him at Ciel's distress.

The woman, who's clothes consisted of an off the shoulder red coat, slacks, candy cane striped flopping bow tie, and white button up shirt, not including the red rimmed spectacles, noticed them and dropped the ruffled boy on the floor, running towards them.

"Bassy~!"

In a flash, before Aislin could even blink, she had been moved inside the room beside the couch as the woman crashed into the wall. Held bridal style by Sebastian, she watched as the woman pulled away from the wall to turn and face them, pouting.

"Bassy, why are you so mean to me?" The woman, voice very high pitched, asked. "I haven't seen you in fif-"

"Grell," Sebastian cute off curtly, voice annoyed with hints at a world of hurt, "please refrain of your language around Miss Bird. She is a _naive_ child."

Grell stopped speaking, now noticing Aislin. The strange lady stepped into the room, coming over to them with eyes, as Aislin now saw were an odd yellow-green, squinted at her in scrutiny through the glasses. A few second passed before the woman dressed in red squealed once more, leading to Aislin finding herself moved away from Grell to beside an angry looking Ciel.

"She's so cute! I bet she'd be even more cute in red!" Grell cried dramatically. "I _must_ be the one to reap her soul!"

Aislin's skin lost all colour. She had no clue what Grell meant by 'reap her soul', but it sounded... sounded bloody. The grip around her knees and back tightened considerably, almost bruisingly so.

"O-ow." She whimpered from Sebastian's hold, trying not to wince.

He did not relinquish his hold on her, but briefly mumbled, "Forgive me." Eyes flickering upwards, they took in the serious look upon Sebastian's face. Never once had she seen him so serious, and let a feeling course through her. It was one she did not understand why was present, but felt was proper. One of trust.

Of course, she had always felt this, but it was more strong now. But the next things to be spoken left the girl terribly confused, peering over her legs at Ciel who never let up his glare towards the lady.

"She is not to be reaped, Grell. Besides, she is not within your jurisdiction. Now leave you gender confused male before I have Sebastian beat you into a bloody mess."

Jurisdiction? Gender confused? Male? None of it made sense, not to _her_ at least. And why, ever why, would Sebastian hurt someone? He was harmless!

"Ciel, what are you talking about?" She asked, voice echoing how terribly befuddled by this she was. "What jurisdiction? What does sh-_ he _mean by 'reap'? I don't get it."

Ciel did not look at Aislin, unable too. If he looked away for one second Grell could do something to her. Never could that happen. Though, he could picture her look just as he could picture the sky during midday. Brows dipped, eyes wide with helpless confusion, slightly parted lips from the tiny sigh she let out as she spoke. He could also picture the look she would give him once she knew the truth, the last one he would ever see from her. Eyes narrowed, hazel eyes burning with hurt betrayal and disgust, brows knitted together and mouth set in a tight, fine line as she left for the last time, mind planning on how to wash off the darkness he had covered her with.

He opened his mouth, and spoke, directly to her, and no one else. "Aislin, you must believe me, Grell is not human. He is known as a Grim Reaper. The male before you collects souls as they die and views them as you would a movie strip, deciding whether Heaven or Hell is fit for them. Many a times, his patients does not hold and he kills them bloodily. It has not grown over the years. Many supernatural creatures exist, and I and Sebastian are such types."

Aislin's face turned into one of utter disbelief, the concept ungraspible to her. That... that could not true. She laughed slightly, blinking several times.

"Very funny, Ciel. But I think you've forgotten I'm not six anymore."

"Really," He began, sapphire eyes turning to her with some emotion inside, "I am spe-"

Ciel was cut off by Grell's high voice. "Oh, dearie, the little demon brat is telling the truth." Both look back at Grell, and a new found feeling of fear gripped her heart as she saw the man's- Reaper's?- grin, teeth sharp like a shark's. Her hands clenched onto Sebastian's unconsciously tighter, a shiver running through her. "I really am a Reaper." A chainsaw appeared in his hands and a gleam flashed on his glasses, one that caused Aislin's blood to freeze instantly. "And my patients really has dwindled over time." He lifted it into both hands, the engine on it starting. "Now to kill you and send you to Hell~!"

Her shoulders tensed in shock as everything seemed to suddenly slow. Her feet dropped to the ground, a familiar warm hand taking tight grasp of hers while Grell moved quickly, agilely, forward. Aislin's head turned, now horrified wide eyes connecting with empathetic sapphire, before one word left the boy's lips, sounding urgent and necessary.

"Run."

Time started up and she was running through the opposite door, at the mercy of her best friend's directory, head turning to catch one last glimpse of the grown ups as Sebastian pulled from nowhere a set of knifes that connected with the chains saw's blade, sparks flying. The red man laughed, his words sending a chill through her.

"You can run, little bird, but you can't hide~! I'll find you soon enough~!"


	5. Little Bird

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kuroshitsuji(Black Butler), there would be some Lizzy kicking butt in the anime if I did. I just own Aislin, thank you.**

~Chapter Four~  
~Little Bird~

_"You can run, little bird, but you can't hide~! I'll find you soon enough~!"_

Those words echoed after the two, though Ciel appeared unaffected by everything going on unlike Aislin. The strange occurrences were really confusing the poor girl. She did not understand a single thing, and her mind could not process it as she followed after Ciel, hand held tightly in his, a little more tighter than she could call comfortable.

"C-Ciel, what's goin' on?" Aislin asked, voice panicked, only to receive a stern "shh" back, making her shut her lips.

He turned sharply up the hallway, pulling them up the stairs that led to the second floor of the house, the candles behind them blowing out as if a gust of wind had blown by. She looked back briefly, too check if someone was following, then snapped back around when Ciel tugged her onward a little too harshly.

"Aislin, you must do _exactly _as I say from now on, understood?" The boy asked, though it sounded far much more like an order. "Grell is not a Reaper to be messed with, despite how foolish he may be, and he's set his sights on you, because of the company you've been keeping with Sebastian and me."

"B-but you're not ba- eep!"

Before she could finished, the navy haired teen had suddenly pulled her into a room along the hallway of the second flooring, slamming the door and locking it shut behind her. Ciel pushed her to the bed and turned away as she fell backwards on it, startled by how fast he had been moving.

He shifted in his stance, looking around the room with calculating blue eyes, hardly giving way to the worry in them. That damn Reaper. Why now of all times did he finally have to find them again? Why!? His hand clenched tightly in annoyance, unconsciously breaking skin. He did not noticed, yet Aislin did from where she sat with a small cry of alarm.

The boy quickly turned, eyes following where her eyes were pointing. Grimacing, Ciel began to cover his hand, but Aislin had stood and walked over by the time, worried shock fueling her on. She grabbed his hand, making him begin to pull away but her tentative grip hardened.

"Ciel, your hand..." That voice... it was laced with so much care and concern, and it sounded as if she herself was hurt, just from looking at his unintentional wound. How long had it been since he had heard such a voice? Far too long.

"It is fine." He growled. "Merely a flesh wound. But what that idiot plans to do to you is not. Quite far from it."

Aislin's eyes lifted up to his, concern in the depths, throwing away the fact she had a threat to her well-being. "But your hand..."

"_Is nothing! _ Leave it be and hide, now!" Ciel snapped, causing her to jump with a flinch.

Inwardly, Ciel grimaced while he kept his stern look on the outside as he glared at the girl. She was not made for such harsh things, not even a glare, she was not that kind of girl, but he had to be harsh to get her to listen. It was important! The look on her face though made him feel weak, as if he had just... just done _something_ that made her look at him as if he was the most evil thing on earth. Always the looks...

Aislin turned away, feeling the want to cry as she began to move to the closet to stow away in it for the time being, yet was stopped by a hand gently grabbing her wrist. Turning, she could have sworn Ciel flinched when she glared at him. It must have been her imagination, though, because Ciel would _never_ flinch.

"Aislin, I..." He seemed to quietly struggle with the words before mumbling, the words coming out in a heap as if he was not used to saying them, "I'm sorry."

His sapphire eyes kept contact with hers, her own narrowed in a hurt glare while his held a few emotions. An occurrence that never happened. He awkwardly, yet gently, squeezed her wrist, as if trying to assure he was being truthful, as well as trying to comfort her.

"I truly am, but you must understand your well being is at risk right now. Grell wants to kill you." Ciel explained. "Me hurting my hand is a minor conflict at the moment."

Aislin's shoulders slumped, but she nodded. Her eyes had lost the anger they had seconds before and Ciel felt he could now look her in the eyes.

"O-okay..." Aislin trailed, voice laced with sadness.

Ciel's hand shifted, sliding down to lace with her fingers and give her hand a comforting squeeze. "I will be fine. Now, go hide under the bed while I find a place as well. He will not think to look under there for you until last, if not at all."

Curly hair shaking as she nodded, their hands released and she scurried for the bed, getting on all fours to crawl under it, curing her body up in a ball. She looked out from where she was, watching the door's bottom with worried eyes. Aislin really did have no clue what was going on, though she severely would want an explanation after all this had passed.

Ciel himself watched her move, an odd feeling inside him when their hands were no longer connected, an odd feeling he shoved away. When her body was concealed by the bed, he himself peered around, deciding on a place to conceal himself. Several places were ideal, such as the dresser Aislin had previously planned to use, the adjacent bathroom, even hiding out behind the curtain by the window, it heavy and thick. He chose upon the curtain, moving swiftly, silently like a predator for it. Pulling back the thick fabric, he backed up to press his back against the wall, swirling the fabric back around him.

After wards, silence settled in around them as time passed, so quiet that if either teen shifted, it could be heard just like a pin dropping to the floor. Very quiet indeed. The halls outside were also peculiarly quiet, much to Ciel's confusion. That could not of been a good sign. Could Sebastian have already run Grell off?

Then, a quiet voice asked, laced with hinted fear. "Ciel, I'm sc-"

Her voice cut itself off when footsteps were finally heard. Light ones, but loud enough in the past silence to be heard clearly enough. Both tensed at the sounds, unsure of who it was until a voice called out.

"Oh, little bird~! Little brat~!" The familiar, high voice called. "Come out where ever you are! Bassy's indisposed at the moment, so I have to watch you~!"

_Fuck,_ was the only thing Ciel could think of when they heard Grell. He had been practicing his fighting as of late, had he not? This was not good. Ciel had been counting on Sebastian to win and send that gender confused Reaper back to where he belonged- not here. Guessed he would have to also try fighting... though he really could not to save his life.

What if to save another?

Well, he would certainly find out when the door suddenly flew open, making Aislin jump. He could tell when he saw Aislin's foot slid out from under the bed for a second before being pulled back under directly after. He himself had hardy moved, knowing the Reaper would start searching the rooms most likely. Grell was hell bent on killing someone, though Ciel did not really expect him to choose this room first.

"Dearies, come out~! Make this less painful please, little bird." Grell cooed twistedly. "I know how a pretty little girl like you would hate to feel pain."

Aislin shivered from her place under the bed, not liking this man any more by the minute. And how he talked- not the high voice, but the chilling tone- made her even more fearful. This man had to be a psychopath! She refused to believe Ciel was being truthful about the man being a... a whatever he had called the red coloured man. It was as she was thinking this she realized he was moving closer to the bed, making her body tense in horror.

Had Ciel not said the man would look under there last, if never? She decided he had, but had, for once, been very wrong. Fatally. The navy haired teen was thinking similar, a feeling he had not felt in a long time striking him. Fear.

Doing without thought, Ciel slightly shifted on purpose, making the curtain shake just enough for the chainsaw welding maniac to turn his sights on the curtain, grinning sharply.

"Oh, poor bird, you seemed to have given yourself away." Grell sighed sadly, though he really did not sound sad.

The one he was referring to eyes widen as the man jumped on the bed, the chainsaw revving to life, still speaking, "Oh well, suppose it's for the best, yes birdie?" He launched the chainsaw at the curtain, straight at where an average height teen's head would be, and Aislin watched in horror under the bed, thinking her friend was done for.

But the curtain moved, flaring out from being thrown away before a blur of black was seen rolling away. Emotionless sapphire briefly connected with horrified, shocked, and relieved hazel before the boy had pushed himself up, moving inhumanly fast towards the other side of the room, close to the door.

"You seemed to have mistaken me for another, Grell." She could hear the smirk in his voice, practically see it. "Aislin's hidden somewhere else in the house."

Grell scoffed from where he was, still on the bed. "You demonic brat, I _know _the little bird is in here. I could practically see all your demonic energy surrounding her, you've coated her in it, you're so inseparable." The bed sunk in as the odd male jumped from it, his feet landing loudly on the floor in a _very_ ungraceful way as he tried to be, before the sound of tearing fabric and creaking wood. "Now, tell me where she is or I will randomly toss my scythe and hopefully hit her. It's my job anyway."

"When is it the job of a Reaper to kill children?"

"Since it was a law passed by the higher powers to kill any child with a contract or without that is associated with a demon, brat, death near or not." Grell spat. "And whether she's got a seal someplace or not, she's got to die and be sent to Hell, all children are to, good life or bad. They chose to know a demon, so they're a bad egg. Just like you were."

The air seemed to turn colder as soon as the man spoke, and Aislin slowly felt the workings of something she did not want in her heart. Belief. That possibly scared her more than the current situation as she helplessly watched their feet.

"That's a bullshit law." The boy growled, though it was far from a normal human growl. It was dark, more animalistic and dangerous. "She does not even know. She will not even believe you are a Reaper."

The chainsaw's engine could be heard. "Well, that's sad to hear, but I'm afraid whether known or not, she is to be killed. And seeing as your still so weak for your age, I'll go ahead and kill you first to save me the trouble of killing her, then I'll get to also have Bassy to myself~!"

A breath was sucked in by the hiding of the two as Ciel's feet shifted ever so slightly, preparing to move out of the way, but something stopped him from moving. Something tore through her chest to stick in her throat in a choke as the Reaper cried ecstatically, "Die, you brat!"

Within seconds, Aislin scrambled from her spot under the bed, running in front of Ciel, throwing her arms out as the blade came down and the air released from her throat in a screech of, "_**STOP!**_"

**Author's Note: Hey, Luna here. So, I want to thank everyone who's read an' reviewed so far, thank you soo much~! I'm actually surprised people like it! Oh, an' I won't be able to update in the next week or so, I'm visitin' family off in my old hometown- I moved just this past summer- over the course of winter break an' will not have any source of Internet on me, I hate usin' Internet while hangin' out with people unless to use it for, like, Pandora or somethin' along the lines of music. An' have you noticed I type in my own voice when bein' myself, but not when typin' fanfiction? Odd...  
So, done with my incessant rambling and glad with my torturous cliff-hanger for you all, I bid you, adieu!**


	6. Lies and Truths

**Disclaimer: Don't own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji). They won't let me buy it from them with just ten bucks. :C  
I ****_DO_****, however, own Aislin Bird. Thank everything above.**

~Chapter Five~  
~Lies and Truths~

_Within seconds, Aislin scrambled from her spot under the bed, running in front of Ciel, throwing her arms out as the blade came down and the air released from her throat in a screech of, "__**STOP!**__"_

Her eyes clenched shut as she expected the worse and was ready to die, yet nothing happened. Just hands grabbing her shoulders after several seconds and pulling her back. When she opened her eyes, she found that the reason she had not been killed was due to a familiar man holding the chainsaw back with a pruning sheers. His hair was combed over and an ink black color, dressed in a black suit as far as she could tell, and even thick black glasses from the backs around his ears poking out.

Aislin could remember to have seen him once several years ago when she came home in the early morning and gone to grab a glass of water. He had been hovering over one of the nuns who had fallen asleep in a chair, as if inspecting something, later at breakfast she found out the nun had passed away of old age the night before. Surprising she could remember such a quick flash of memory when she could not even recall what her parents looked like. What is more he seemed to not really find the situation troubling.

"Grell, it appears you have once again not looked over the rules well enough." The man spoke, voice monotone before throwing the red colored male back. "The rules clearly state that if they are in the To-Die List, then they are to die, and you must be assigned the child. You are not, and she is yet to appear in the To-Die List."

He straightened and fixed his clothing before turning to face the two teens, Ciel grip tightening a bit yet not so much from where he held her shoulders from pulling her back as Grell whined in the background. His eyes, just like the gender-confused man behind him, were a yellow-green, but held no emotion except, if you squinted, a hint of annoyance. The man bowed slightly at the waist before standing up tall.

"I apologize for this imbeciles actions." Stated the man. "He has no common sense."

When he said nothing else, just kept eye contact with Aislin, Ciel whispered for her to say something before he did. At the moment, Ciel sound _quite _annoyed, so she quickly re found her voice and nodded her head as if bowing, saying hurriedly. "I... um, I'm sorry as well... for making him... want to kill me?"

If Ciel could have, he would have facepalmed himself. She was not supposed to say _that_!

"I see you have raised her to be as arrogant as you were and are, Phantomhive." The man replied, making Aislin's brows furrow and face flush.

Her arms crossed over her chest and she pouted, saying indignantly, "I'm not arrogant! I just don't have a clue what to say! What else am I to say, huh? 'Yeah, this gender-confused maniac just tried to kill me so I accept your apology'!?" She fumed as Ciel's hold on her tightened warningly, yet she took no notice. "The man keeps calling my best friend a 'demonic brat' and crap and I'm supposed to believe the man himself is a 'Grim Reaper'! And of all things to use against a _chainsaw_, you choose _pruning sheers_! Are you nuts, you could of died!" Turning her face away, she huffed. "Why I never!"

If she had payed attention, she would of noticed how Grell himself was looking a little off put and the man with the sheers seemed to have a bad aura around him. Of course, at the moment she was upset with a near-death experience, being called 'arrogant' (whatever that meant, she had no clue), and the everything was way to out of order for her comfort. Ciel himself looked about ready to facepalm not only himself, but throttle the nearest person who would not die from suffocation due to immortality.

The man pushed his glasses up his nose with the sheers, the lenses flashing when there was no light. "Excuse me, but I seemed to have miss chosen my words. You are not arrogant, but bad tempered. As much of a bad temper an _orphan_ canhave." He spoke, voice even more clipped than before, as well as somehow making the word orphan sound as horrid as telling someone a friend died. "Just as this one was." He motioned towards Ciel with a slight, barely noticeable tilt of the head. "And still is."

Aislin stared up at the man quietly for a moment, looking very angry now, before snapping, "At least I can admit I've got a bad temper, Mister Stick-up-my-ass! You don't even got a hint of anger in your eyes!

"That is because feelings are not to compromise my work, Miss Bird." He replied, turning away. "Grell, it is time to leave."

"But I want to see Bassy before we leave!" The addressee cried, pouting.

The man's reply was immediate, "No."

"Bu-" It was then the door that had been closed- making Aislin wonder how the rude man got in- opened quickly, slamming right into Grell's face. Aislin was the only one in the room to wince at the sound of a nose breaking, feeling sympathy for the man despite the fact he had been just minutes ago out to kill her. "Ow!"

In the doorway was Sebastian, clothing ripped in several places and blood soaked through it where the rips were, as well as a small line of blood from his mouth. He seemed unaffected by the wounds, but Aislin herself had to put a hand over her mouth when her stomach flipped over, body paling and feeling as if she had just lost all strength in her body, turning frail and shaky.

Before uttering a word from her, let alone a gasp of horror, the man's eyes had narrowed and he asked in an even voice, "Spears." There was an underlying tone of hatred towards the other, and no one missed the same tone when the other replied.

The other replied, voice just as cold, "Vermin."

A cold smirk touched Sebastian's face, "I see you have not changed your views on demons this past hundred years."

"You have yet to learn your lesson on contracting children."

Ciel's hold on her had loosened when Sebastian entered the room, now it reasserted itself when she buckled slightly. He pulled her closer to hold her up easier. Blood was clearly not a sight she was used to, nor like obviously from how she reacted.

The elder of the brother's eyes flickered to the two before sticking on the man named Spears. An odd name, it seemed more like a surname. The wounded man's cold smirk had fell flat.

"I have no contract." He replied. "I haven't had one in hundred-twenty years."

Ciel shifted her ever so slightly, whispering into her ear lowly as the two dark haired adults kept throwing back and forth at each other, "Aislin, stand up. If Grell or Spears attacks, you need to be able to run."

Her eyes, the hazel more a dark green, shifted to meet his instead of stare in horror at the blood on her friend's clothing, unable to comprehend his words, making him repeat. Her voice stuttered out, one of her hands grabbing hold of his hand holding her upper arm as she tried to speak, voice raising as she tried until shouting, "Wh-what? What th-th-the h-hell is go-going on!?"

She pushed at him, letting her do so as his face fell, revealing a frown, and she stumbled back, catching her footing at the last second. The three men, even Grell who had continued to whine over his broken nose until that moment, turned their attention on her. Aislin could have cared less at the moment, feeling her world was breaking up in pieces around her.

"Tell me!" Aislin yelled, hands clenching at her shirt in stress wither her head shaking. "I don't want to hear about demons or Grim Reapers or any of that! I want the truth!"

"Aislin..." Ciel stepped forward, lifting a hand to her. The teen took another back to stay away from him. He stopped moving immediately after at this show of... of what? It could not be fear, she did not understand. Not yet, because she refused to let her mind connect everything. Possibly of not wanting to know, to understand? "Aislin, it is-"

"Miss Bird," Sebastian cut his younger brother off as he himself moved to come to her, Spears held up an arm to stop him, eyes narrowing. Cutting off his brother was something the man had never done in all her time with the two, and he continued to speak, "if you do not wish to know, then you should never have persisted to know Ciel or I. We two truly are demons, Sutcliff and Spears are Reapers."

Grell blinked, hand holding his nose still, a single thought going through his head with the surprise clear in his eyes, _The little bird really doesn't know the truth._

She backed herself up into a wall, crouching down to hold her knees to her chin, eyes clenched close. "I just want the truth. I hate lies." She whined, continuing to shake her head, holding fast to thinking they were lying, all of them despite the showing facts.

"The little bird is really naive~." Grell commented suddenly, though it did not pierce into her mental hole of hiding. "If even after all this she doesn't know, why _would _she ever be written onto the To-Die list for knowing demons!" He had stood, now towering over the black haired teen who looked ready to burst into tears, hands on hips and looking quite pleased. "I really think she'd live until she's eighty if she never accepts you're demons!"

Something in Ciel felt as if a hammer had smashed it, though it was not his heart, he was sure. "You-!" He was cut off by Sebastian once again, sighing out. "Sutcliff, you are hopeless. The girl now knows, she'll accept eventually. Very possible she'll stop talking with us, seeing as her orphanage has taught her to fear demons."

Grell tilted his head, ignoring almost every other thing the man had said. "Orphanage? But she has a brother, two in fact! They're both-"

"Sutcliff..." Spears' tone hinted at a warning, though he stayed stoic otherwise, but the damage had been done.

"Going to come get her soon!" Grell even laughed, Ciel eyes widened as the gay male spoke. Sebastian moved to intervene, but Spears still held him back. "And if she _does_ accept your demons, then she'll already be far, _far_ away from you, seeing as they live in New Jersey~! Isn't that great?"

Now it _did_ feel as if someone had just smashed his heart, starting first by taking it out of his chest, letting him watch as they ripped it to shreds, put it back together, drop it in a blender on 'chop' then throw it on a conveyer belt that sent it under a rolling stone before finally they smashed it on the ground like glass. "You're lying." He growled, a pain continuously throbbing in his chest where his heart lay. "She had no family, she was an only child and both parents died in a car crash."

The redhead laughed again, as if it was all funny. "No, not at all. She was switched at birth by a nurse on accident, place in the wrong medical crib! The other died shortly after, a premature infant! Isn't that wonderful~? The three siblings can be reunited and she can get to know her real family~!"

What the hell happened to the Reaper out to kill the girl? Ciel thought momentarily as everything processed itself in his mind. "Then I-I'll just have... have to..."

"To what~?" Asked the smug man. "Have Bassy kill them? Turn her into a demon? What, hm~? I'm sure either way, she's going to hate you even more so~."

"Sutcliff, that is enough." Spears said, having let the man continue with his talking to see the boy squirm. Grell would still end up in trouble later. "It's time to go."

Grell looked over from where he was, hovering over Ciel, looking aghast. "What? Why!? I was just starting to have some fun!"

"The runt is clearly about to attack you, if this vermin does not first," Spears tacked on, "and the girl is beginning to come back to her senses." When he said 'vermin,' he referred to Sebastian, who did seem a bit more tense than you would usually find. "It is time to depart."

Grell continued to whine, but listened to the other. "Fine, Will, but you're soo mean to me! I never get to have any fun anymore!"

The man, now identified to go by the name of Will, did not reply to this, simply leaving with the other in tow, collar grasped in Will's other hand, the one being dragged off wailing about how mean the other was. Ciel stepped forward to go after them, but Sebastian, who had been quiet during the entire exchange with his own hidden anger of a sorts building, stopped the angered teen with the raise of an arm. Ciel's eyes flashed their pink-sh hue as they snapped to connect with the others rustic red orbs, an anger and fear in them the older had never seen before.

"Let them go." Sebastian said firmly. "If they appear again, then we shall deal with them."

It never escaped the others attention Sebastian said 'we' instead of 'I' or 'you,' but the thought of twice the hurt for the two men did in fact make Ciel smirk cruelly. "Your words had best be true, Sebastian, or I shall take it out on you."

"I expect nothing less of you." He replied, almost a sour tone to his voice, before they heard the sound of a whimper, one of fear.

Ciel's face fell into a frown, turning to find Aislin still in the position she had taken earlier, only now her hands covered her face, head still. Sebastian's own look turned to a frown, his arm dropping to his side.

"Well, it does seem she's having trouble accepting us as we are." He commented, almost casually despite the expression he held. "Maybe its best we take her back to her room and let her rest? Wait for a reaction of some sort from her?" The suggestions seemed halfhearted, thought of on the spot- which they were- without actual thought. "And I very much doubt that buffoon would be daft enough to tell us such information." The look he was given by the once again blue eyed teen could almost kill, the pair held so much animosity. "Very well, if you wish to believe his words true, then do so. I shall not."

Ciel's face became a brief scowl before walking slowly to the other teen, almost hesitantly, face full of concern usually not shown. Kneeling down, a hand reached out to lay on her knee and he jerked it back when she flinched. Shit. This was not good.

His face morphed into one of anger and he stood, turning with several steps away, arms crossing as his head face the floor to the side. "I refuse to help such a weak child." The lie was obvious, but the other did not call him out on it, instead taking the others place and picking up the girl bridal style, who's body tensed with the touch, slowly relaxing as time passed and the black haired male stood still, barely breathing as he did so.

"Miss Bird," Sebastian spoke, voice quite tender, "it is quite late. Time for bed."

Taking steps to turn then leave, he was surprised when one of her hands clenched against his shirt. Would she have done so if Ciel picked her up? Looking at the still angry teen, he thought with disappointment, _With how he acts, she probably would not. I would not be surprised if she screamed instead if he did smile at her while doing so._ The mental image almost made him laugh, yet he held it in and let a smirk tug the corner of his lips.

"Yes, time for bed indeed." He murmured, leaving without a look to the upset teen behind him.

Unknowingly to the pair, or even the Reapers, Aislin _had_ heard what they were talking about, she just refused to let it sink in. Yet with a new dawn comes a new day, and with a new day there is always new things to learn... or accept.

* * *

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry for not updating in a while! I had this entire chapter planed out, but Will was such a pain to write! He's probably the number one character I hate writing next to Grell!  
Anyway, hello all~!**


	7. Assume Nothing and Leave with Vengeance

**Disclaimer: Don't own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji). They won't let me buy it from them with just ten bucks. :C**  
**I DO, however, own Aislin Bird. Thank everything above.**

~Chapter Six~  
~Assume Nothing and Leave with Vengeance~

_Yet with a new dawn comes a new day, and with a new day there is always new things to learn... or accept._

* * *

"Is this all that could be found?" Ciel demanded, throwing down several papers on his desk, voice heavily coated in anger. Across the flat plane were folders, insides spilled across the mahogany, telling all that could be told. A newspaper clipping was atop all this, showing a photo of a man, woman and a young girl who looked a lot like five-year-old Aislin in back-in-white. The article spoke of a car crash, how only one, a young child, survived. "There is nothing of use here."

"I am sorry, Ciel." Sebastian, standing at Ciel's side yet behind him, spoke, voice level. "Miss Bird is a clear girl with an average life, there is not much _to_ find."

The young boy leaned back in the chair, fist under his chin. "Possibly Grell did lie... the opposite of what you believe."

"I highly doubt such from the buffoon," replied the elder. "That thing would rather tell the truth to scare someone than lie to ease their pain. He has done it before, if you recall the summer of 1953?"

Ciel's mood dampened further, scowling ever so slightly in remembrance. "Yes. The year I decided if anyone were to kill him, it would be I." He stood from the high back chair, picking up the back-and-white photo as the sun began to rise, slanting across the room in shades of red, orange, and golden-yellow, high-lighting every inch in its path. It shone over Ciel's face, coloring his pale skin with the sun's morning rays. Holding up the picture, he smirked ever so slightly while the sun turned the paper tangible. "And Grell's given me a perfect reason to do so."

* * *

Opening her eyes to the morning light filtering into her shared bedroom, Aislin rolled over to face the wall to block out said light. _One day I want to sleep in, and the dang sun has to... wait, when did I get here!? _She bolted up, head barely missing the bottom of the top bunk, and looked around her room frantically, momentarily confused as to how she got to where she was.

Ciel never said good night, and she did not recall climbing up the side of the building using the ivy. So how...?

It was then, as she got out of bed, that everything came back. Her face lost all color and she put a hand to her mouth, eye clenching shut. _No!_ She denied fiercely. _Demons and Grim Reapers- especially Grim Reapers- don't exist! It's not possible!_

The girl shook her head, a tiny whimper of confusion escaping her lips. This was not a field she was familiar with. Yes, she went to church- it was an orphanage run by nuns, she had to go- and was familiar with all that, but did you expect her to believe Reapers were real? And demons who did not corrupt souls upon meeting? No. It was too far fetched!

A tiny voice in her head seemed to whisper, _Then tell me how that man in red just suddenly pulled out a chainsaw? It wasn't just a magic trick._

Aislin grabbed at her hair, sitting back down on her bed heavily. She was nuts! It was just a dream, it had to be! She had fallen asleep and they decided to let her sleep, that is all! _Then why do I feel as if it all happened?_ She wondered without thinking. _Why do my arms hurt as if someone had gripped them so hard it feels like someone took a knife to them?_

She clamped down on her mind when these thoughts entered it, curling up on her bed, pulling the blanket over her body as she contemplated everything in as clear a thought process she had, even when she did not want to do so. Oh, how Aislin hated things not being how she expected it, it took away her sense of comfort.

How she would hate the days to come.

* * *

Ciel sipped at the tea, not really tasting it for once in his life, staring impassively at the door to the back porch, waiting for Aislin to appear like an apparition like she usually did, hiding his hidden concern. He had never expected the very night he planned to tell her what he and Sebastian were to go so wrong that Grell would show up, claiming she had to die for knowing Ciel. Now he was sure she would never return and be taken away be the two men whom Grell had spoken of, just to dampen Ciel's own mood further than it usually was, and now here he sat three days later after planning something terrible, waiting for the one person he knew would not show up. Who never would ever again.

The door creaked suddenly and the boy about dropped the cup, sitting up straighter, expecting his thoughts to be wrong. The door opened further and out came...

Sebastian.

Not even hiding the angered, animalistic growl, he threw the cup at the tall, black haired male, who barely caught the cup as the tea flew in all directions. Sebastian rose an eyebrow as the younger sunk lower in the seat. Mere seconds later, the elder chuckled deeply, earning a dark scowl and angry pinkish eyes cutting through him.

"It seems you've finally," the male spoke with a certain degree of contempt, "come to admit you care for the child without saying."

"I do not!" Ciel snapped savagely, hands clenching tightly as he stood, her reaction to everything last night played in his mind again. "That insufferable thing just angers me by not being as truly open as she proclaimed!" A twinge of pain n his hands alerted him to puncturing his palms, the melody of her concern playing again to him. _"Ciel, your hand..."_

Sebastian gave the boy a concerned look, no longer amused. "Ciel, she never promised such things. You seemed to have assu-"

_"I assumed nothing!"_ The boy shouted, locking his lips when he realized he was showing weakness. Glaring at the ground, eyes a dangerously darker shade of the glowing pink hue, voice sharply toned and emotionless, ordering, "Leave."

The other seemed to want to protest, but was cut off by the order again.

_"Leave!"_

Begrudgingly, the man turned and left, back tensed, clearly displeased.

Ciel stood in silence for some time, ignoring the pain in his hands that usually he never felt, unwilling to throw a tantrum he knew was begging to come forth. He wasn't that kind of person, not even when he was still human. He would not become that kind now, even with the knowledge no one would hear he angry screams and shouts.

What was an upset demon to do when the first person in almost a hundred years he had spoken to that was human decided he was evil?

* * *

In the late evening sun, Aislin sat under the large oak tree within the orphanage's large gates, knees up towards the sky so her pad could rest on them, charcoal pencil resting in her hand. Her ink black hair was in a messy bun, several curled strands falling in her glossy hazel eyes, baggy plaid shirt with its sleeves pushed up to her forearms, pockets of her baggy jeans smeared with charcoal, old Vans partly covered by the faded jean material. A hushed whimper left her lips as she furiously moved over the pale paper, slowly bringing to life an impassive young boy and bright young girl, a tall man with a sickly-sweet smile written on his face standing behind them, trio encased in the jungle of a wild growing garden with high wooden fencing.

The entire picture was in charcoal, but the shades varied to evenly reveal the hidden picture inside, yet the fickle colors smeared when wet, pale tears dripped down cheeks to the paper, running down the sheet and destroying the passive look on the boy, taking his face away entirely before wiping away the girl's baggy clothing. The man was the last to smear as Aislin let go of the pencil, it rolling away and over the edge to the ground, her pulling the pad and knees up to her chest, crying quietly.

Nothing made sense anymore. Ciel and Sebastian could not be demons (dispute obvious facts from the night before), that odd man could not be a Reaper (despite also facts from the night before) and it just... It just _could not be_. But... But it so obviously was. This seemed to tear at her the most.

_He lied_, she thought sadly, crying harder. _He never told me. If he had just _toldme_ I wouldn't be here now..._

This thought circulated through Aislin's head for several minutes as she sobbed, the words he spoke defining themselves and being worked out before she realized, feeling hallow, what if he meant to tell her that night, but was interrupted by Grell? A foreign feeling welled up in her, one she had not truly felt in years, not sense meeting Ciel.

Her crying slowly stopped as she lifted her head, looking up to the sky, eyes puffy with a ringed redness. Something dark blazed in her eyes, turning the gentle hazel a dangerous tilt towards green while they gazed upon the slowly darkening sky. _Ciel had tried to talk to me and Grell had interrupted._ Her mind played this conclusion over several times, the foreign feeling slowly growing bigger and bigger within of her, becoming stronger and stronger before the reign she held on it snapped.

Standing, forgetting about the tear-stained picture and her form of dress, nor the fact she would be called in soon, the girl marched towards the gates, first slow, then it picked up quickly to a run. The sound of the banging gate was barely heard by Aislin over the sound of her dangerously beating heart, that feeling squeezing tighter and tighter against her chest.

It was not love, she knew this from older girls telling her what it felt like, nor was it fear. No... It was...

Her feet slammed into the concrete as she rushed to the two story home, taking the five steps two at a time before wrenching the door open, practically wrenching her key from her neck to jam it it not the lock.

It was...

Turning it in one jerking spin, she shoved the door open, marching in with an intimidating aura she did not know was possible. Her feet took her down the hall in a sprint, directly passed the kitchen where she heard a pot drop, heading for the porch. He always waited there for her.

...It was vengeance and fury.


	8. Just One

**Disclaimer: Never shall I ever own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). I can't even do mystery and suspense like that anyhow. *sigh***  
**I own Aislin, though!**

~Chapter Seven~  
~Just One~

Ciel heard the sound of something slamming in the house, looking up in minor confusion. What the hell was Sebastian's problem? He never slammed things around. Footsteps, pounding against the rugged floor of his home, was heading his way, and the sound of a door being ripped open. He looked to his left in time to see a blur of plaid orange and a tangle of black hair, before the wind was knocked from him in a tackle. His back slammed against the wicker chair back, breath escaping his lips at the sudden pain in his abdomen, the chair rocking precariously before tipping backwards, crashing to the ground loudly, but still not as loudly as the shallow cry from the figure that had taken him to the floor.

Looking up, his glaring sapphire met blazing hazel green, taking him aback at realizing this furious creature above him, straddling him, was _Aislin_. A mental image of a laughing eight-year-old invaded his thoughts momentarily, comparing the girl above him to the younger version, and only the hair and clothing told him it was her. The red rimmed eyes and pallor color of her usually rich skin tone was unusual, and he had to double take at this, not realizing he still glared at her.

Her own sour expression melted down to a sorrowful one, lower lip trembling as she looked on, hazel eyes no longer full of unadulterated anger but fear and anguish. The low cry that had come from her, for the sound could not have come from anyone else, left her lips parted, a strangled whine leaving from the pit of her throat through those same lips. Tears welled up and before anything could be said or done, she had taken hold of his shirt, and pulled him up towards her, arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders in a fierce hug, face burrowed in the curve of his neck.

Strangely, he did not say a thing about how the usual roles of this picture was reversed, instead he sat there as Aislin cried into his shoulder, drenching his shirt in the salty liquid, listening to the soft choked off sobs she emitted. Ciel did not know what to say, or what to do, did not even know why she was even there when she knew he was a monster, something he had not ever called himself before she appeared in his immortal life. Her hands clenched at the back of his shirt, somehow bringing him closer, and he heard something he did not think the little human girl would ever say, it coming through her hiccups and sobs.

"I, I don't c-care wh-what you are!" She hiccuped, hands clenching and unclenching against his shirt more. "You're my best- hic- friend!"

That stirred him into action, making him wrench himself from her grasp, eyes widened slightly. Aislin's glassy eyes looked up into Ciel's surprised sapphire, a look of determination in them. She refused to release her new hold on his forearms, and he had no choice but to let her hold on.

"I am a monster," he informed her coldly, not expecting a reply, more expecting of a flinch from her than rough shake to his being. He never knew rough was something she could be.

"The worst monster ever to exist are humans." She glared now, face scrunched up in an angry pout. "We don't accept things we can't explain. I've heard it from the nuns, but didn't get it 'till now." Her hold weakened slightly, eyes filling with more tears. "I'm sorry for being cruel."

He blinked, letting what she said set in. Aislin turned her face down and missed when his eyes, usually so cold or filled with agitation, softened drastically while watching her. He alighted a hand on her head of messy up-do'd curls, shifting it to ruffle them into more chaos than they were before. She looked up and he did not bother trying to hide the look of- dare he admit it?- affection upon his face.

"Sometimes, I contemplate your sanity when on my own, Aislin," he sighed, earning a teary grin in reply. "I have come to conclude neither you nor I am on any wave length of sane mind." _And I hope she was not effected by what she encountered concerning Grell the other day..._

"Good, because if that stupid guy in red comes back, I'mma kick his ass." Aislin replied cheerily, jerking Ciel once again from his thoughts pertaining to the same subject she had brought up. He made eye contact and saw in her still watery eyes was a seriousness he rarely saw from the girl unless concerning her schooling. "Anyone who messes with my best friend needs to have their ass beat."

Why did those two simple words- best friend- suddenly not settle well with Ciel? He could not fathom why they did not, and he might not ever know why they did not or how the teen so easily flaunted her feelings for everything around, befuddling him. He may not ever know either what made her cling so to him, because it certainly should not have been possible with what she now knew and where she had grown up. Yet, then again, she had shown multiple times she did not care much for religion or who you were on the outside, just for your actions and whether or not you believed in similar things to herself. Still he was unsure.

"Aislin," Ciel forced her to look directly at him, keeping hold of her eyes with his own, "you should not be this fine with everything. With Grell or with Sebastian and I being demons. You should be scared, and should be running."

Aislin's smile, watery and, little to his surprise, painful, fell and a look of anger took it's place. "Ciel, you're my best and _only_ friend." She took hold of his upper arms again, gently shaking. "You're all I want in a friend. Whether you're some demon or not, I don't care. Even if you were an angel I wouldn't."

The unusually open teen searched his friend's eyes, looking for some lie, but in the hazel depths all he saw was truth to her words. In that moment he decided to give up trying to scare her off, because it would not work, she cared too much, and he- subconsciously- cared for her as well. To some amount of Ciel's chagrin, he knew this care showed more than it should have.

And what Grell had said about the new law for Reapers could be a lie, as well as his declaration of Aislin having been switched at birth, something Ciel continued to believe a lie with facts stating opposite, that the Reaper preferred truth for it caused much pain and would reveal secrets just to torture another. Maybe the demon hoped a little too deeply to have this girl by his side without meaning to, and fate, like throughout his entire life, once again chose to destroy this hope for peace.

Shoulders being forced to relax, Ciel pulled Aislin's hands from his upper arms, laying them down in her lap. Giving a smile he was sure looked false, or possibly sickly sweet like Sebastian's, the navy haired teen shifted to stand and hold a hand to the now befuddled human. Aislin stared at his proffered hand, not expecting this, before finally taking it, letting him pull her to her feet. Without asking, the girl righted the chair then turned her look back on him. Nodding at her, he spoke.

"If you truly do not care, then it is best how I became what I am is explained."

"Oh, I know that!" Aislin waved a hand, face showing a smile while the other blinked in shocked surprise. Before he could ask how she knew, she continued. "I once wondered when I was younger what a demon was, because the nuns simply called them... them something, I can't remember what now, but I looked it up through Google at school one day, and it said demons are evil spirits, sometimes tormentors in Hell. I guess you're one of the souls who were tormented and you became a demon!"

"No," was the deadpanned answer to this, a hand taking hold of another to lead her inside.

Inside Sebastian stood just inside the home, a look of pleasant surprise on his face when he saw who was with Ciel. Then he nodded to them.

"It is good to see you, Miss Bird." He greeted, a ting of happiness in his voice. "I see you have made up with Ciel."

"There was nothing to make up on," Aislin said with a confused look. "I just didn't get what I was hearing..."

"It is still good to see you," he replied, eyes flickering to the connected hands, a sly smile growing on his face. "I am to assume Ciel is happy you are here as well."

The younger demon's face turned scarlet and he wrenched his hand away from Aislin's, who turned her head to look at him confusion. Ciel turned his face away to the side, away from the dark haired girl's gaze, to hide his blush. Aislin crossed her arms and looked up at Sebastian again.

"I guess you can explain everything?"

"Of course. Follow me to the kitchen where the tea is ready."

Willingly, the human girl followed after the grown demon, wanting to know what she could. Ciel followed after when he realized he was getting left behind, jogging to catch up with them. Sebastian smirked to himself as he walked ahead of them, opening the door for them to enter the kitchen before getting out several cups to pour tea into. As he did this Aislin pulled herself into a seat, hazel eyes bright in her eagerness.

It was not wise what Sebastian was planning as seconds passed, but who was to say being bound to another demon for eternity had to be boring? Who was to say it was against the 'rules'? In any matter, even if it was against rules he knew nothing about, the raven demon would still do what he was planning, because he would not be the only one to prosper from this. That was for certain.

So, he set the cups of tea before the two and sat in a seat opposite them. He smiled and decided after this he would set the plan in motion. "Aislin, as you know Ciel's name is Ciel Phantomhive, while mine is Sebastian Michaelis. What you do not know is how Ciel became a demon, which was not very long ago. Just back in 1889 did this happen."

Aislin's hand holding the cup jerked slightly, not expecting to hear that. For some reason, she thought she would find he was quiet old, and his body simply did not age. But no. He was only about one hundred-eleven years old. How odd.

"And I was the demon he contracted with beforehand, to avenge his parents' deaths. Now, however, that he has no soul we are eternally bound unless I or he are killed," Sebastian went on to explain everything, from when they first contracted through to when the once young lord became a demon and they left London. It was fascinating to say the least, and Aislin found she liked hearing how they came to live across from the orphanage, as well as about all the fighting a nod things. The dark haired girl tried asking questions here and there but was stopped by a held up hand. After Sebastian finished, he asked, "Is there anything you would like elaboration on?"

"Just one." She commented, turning to look at Ciel who had been drinking his tea quietly the entire time. Her next words caused him to choke on this tea and break the dish beneath the cup. "You got kidnapped a lot, huh?"

* * *

**Author's Letter: I am so sorry! Life caught up to me and I started writing my first book and I know it's no excuse, but, seriously! I am so frickin' sorry!**

**Oh, and what does everyone think of my new name? I've been meaning to change it for awhile now.**


End file.
